Lips Like Candy
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Santana's P.O.V; Santana thinks back to what she and Brittany have shared. I no longer watch Glee, but I saw photosets of Brittany touching Santana in the latest episode hence the inspiration for this.


Brittany had been finding any reason to touch me; people should really give that girl more credit because she is so much smarter than she appears to be. Her hand trailed across my upper back and I sighed, the memories of the two of us playing in my mind like some kind of epic love story. I remember everything.

The first day of Kindergarten when our hands touched for the first time, we'd both reached for the same blue crayon and I was about to look up to shoot a dirty look at whoever it was but then my eyes met hers and suddenly I was okay with my sky being green rather than blue.

Our first hug came after some greasy haired boy called Brittany stupid, that was also the first time I ever punched someone, aww.

Britts was my first kiss too and I hers, we used the excuse of practicing and when we pulled away and my lips tingled and tasted of her bubblegum lip smackers I couldn't help but lean in again.

The first time we slept together can't be described as anything less than magical, though at the time I completely played it down. She did everything right and I was so nervous that I wouldn't be as amazing as she'd been, but all those worries dissipated when she whimpered my name and laced her fingers through mine as her back arched up off my bed.

I suddenly regretted that stupid decision I'd made even more, so I'd looked at a girl big woop. Brittany S Pierce had been the girl I'd wanted for as long as I could remember, and distance be damned because I wanted to grow old with that girl. We'd done difficult, hadn't we? We'd overcome it eventually, there was no reason we couldn't again now.

"Britts, wait!" I called as I went stumbling after her, almost colliding into her as she turned around, that bright warm smile dazzling me as it always did.

"What's up?" She asked, looking at me expectantly.

My eyes glanced at her lips then back up again, her smile growing even bigger, her thousand watt smile. I knew I was smiling like a fool, she knew, it was Brittany for god's sake, _my_ Brittany.

"Saaaaan" She sang softly, bouncing slightly on her heels.

"I love you so much, Brittany S Pierce" I breathed before leaning in and finally reclaiming her lips, the only lips I wanted to kiss, the only lips I'd wanted to kiss since I was a scared fourteen year old realizing she was in love with her best friend.

She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around me, her familiar hands finding their resting place on the small of my back. When we needed air she pulled back, grinning before kissing the tip of my nose.

"I love you too, San. Is this silly 'grown up thing to do' over with now? Because it'd be really awesome if it was, I don't mind not being a grown up"

I chuckled; Britt's way of putting things wouldn't ever be second to anyone.

"I don't either, not if I'm with you, B. I miss you too much" I smiled, sighing as I leaned my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I ever tried to be a grown up, you really are the best thing that's ever been mine, and I don't ever want to give you up again"

I felt her hand work its way into my hair, twirling it around her finger like she would when we'd lie together in bed or stare up at the stars in the yard.

"I want to be with you forever, San. It's hard with you not being here, but it's even harder when you're not here _and_ not my girlfriend" she told me.

I didn't even need to be looking to know that her gorgeous mouth had on a pout at that moment.

"I'll always be yours, B" I murmured, nuzzling her cheek slightly. "I've been yours since I let you take that damn crayon I needed"

She giggled and I drew my head back to smile at her.

"I liked your green sky; I still have that picture on my refrigerator"

"Marry me, Britt" I uttered softly, her eyes widening in surprise. "I don't mean now, and I know it's not going to be easy being apart, but we can do this I know we can, because we love each other and want to be together. I want to marry you someday, Brittany S Pierce, I actually can't imagine anything else"

She kissed my nose, my lips, then all over my cheeks, grinning widely as I scrunched my nose up, chuckling at her.

"Yes, yes, always yes. Will you please stay with me tonight? Mom will make mac n cheese, and we can take a bath together"

I laughed, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Of course, but I hope other activities are on the cards too" I bit my lip, scanning my eyes over her perfect body.

"Did you want to play Twister again? Apparently other people don't play without their clothes, weird right? OH you mean sexytime, duh it's been like forever!" She pecked my lips right as someone yelled for her.

"Love you!" She called back over her shoulder; I chuckled before tasting my lips.

God bless bubblegum lip smackers.


End file.
